statemanfandomcom-20200214-history
Arizona/Counterparts
Male Version *Duffy the Disney Bear (Disney Parks) *Black Hat (Villainous) *The Doorknob (Alice in Wonderland) *Steven (GoAnimate) *Jung Jae-chan (While You Were Sleeping) *Ash Ketchum (Pokemon) *Count Duckula (Count Duckula) (both are reformed characters) *Trent or Devin (Total Drama) *Masaya Aoyama (Tokyo Mew Mew) *The Elk (Fantasia 2000) *Kirby (Kirby) *Kuro (Cyborg Kuro-chan) *Matt (Cyberchase) *Lumière (Beauty and the Beast) *Danny Zuko (Grease (1978)) *Suho (EXO) *Grey O'Brien (Purikura Daisakusen) *Koichiro Iketani (Initial D) *The Once-Ler (The Lorax (2012)) *Thomas (Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends) *Ten Cents (TUGS) *Ollie (T.U.F.F. Puppy) (both have same personality) *Adrien Agreste/Cat Noir or Nathaniel Kurtzberg (Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir; Arizona and Adrien are similar) *Nathaniel (Lolirock) *Indiana Jones (Indiana Jones) *Montana Jones (Montana Jones) *Russell Ferguson (Littlest Pet Shop) *Wilbur Huggins, Clyde McBride, or Bobby Santiago (The Loud House) *Arthur Read (Arthur) *Hiro Hamada (Big Hero 6) *Kaz (Shimmer and Shine) *James Maslow (Big Time Rush) *Seungkwan (SEVENTEEN) *Rusty Rivets (Rusty Rivets) *Brad Carbunkle (My Life as a Teenage Robot) *Keima Katsuragi (The World Only God Knows) *Luigi or Mario (Mario) *Coco/Koji Kokoda, Sabaku, Irie, Tsubasa Momota, Yuya Kaidou, Prince Kanata, Yuuto Namiki, Rio Kuroki/Pikario, or Henri Wakamiya/Cure Infini (Pretty Cure) *K.O. or Darrell (OK K.O.: Let's Be Heroes!) *Grim Gloom (The 7D) *Jin (BTS) *Mamoru Chiba/Tuxedo Mask (Sailor Moon) *Xander McCormick (Bunk'd) *Midnight Planet (Midnight Planet) *Haruka Nanase (Free!) *Romeo Montague (Romeo and Juliet) *Hercule Poirat (Geronimo Stilton) *Kei (Ape Escape) *Harry Potter (Harry Potter) *Inugami (Gugure! Kokkuri-san) *Doan (Papa Louie) *Ikuto Tsukiyomi (Shugo Chara!) *Han Solo (Star Wars) *Jumin Han (Mystic Messenger) *Nobita Nobi (Doraemon) *Jaune Arc (RWBY) *Lightning McQueen/Fabulous Lightning McQueen or Max Schnell (Cars) *Marco Diaz (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) *Kaitou Kid (Detective Conan) *Shinya Kogami (Psycho-Pass) *Strange Man (Poptropica) *Emmet Brickowski (The Lego Movie) *Clark Kent/Superman or Bruce Wayne/Batman (DC Comics) *Charlie Bucket (Charlie and the Chocolate Factory) *Gary the Gadget Guy (Club Penguin) *Connor/Catboy (PJ Masks) *Prince Lir (The Last Unicorn) *TheOdd1sOut (YouTube) *Ichiro Ito (Every Little Thing) *Stanley Ipkiss (The Mask) *Blaze (Blaze and the Monster Machines) *Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz (Phineas and Ferb) *Gale "Double G" Griffin (Game Shakers) *Noah "Puck" Puckerman (Glee) *Ford Pines, Robbie Valentino, or Dipper Pines (Gravity Falls) *Connor/Haneul (Cubix: Robots For Everyone) *Bendy (Bendy and the Ink Machine) *Foo or Doctor Roberts (Harvey Beaks) *Rantaro Kiyama (Beyblade Burst) *Adam Davenport (Lab Rats) *Dribble (WarioWare, Inc.) *Doctor Ezra "Doc" Greene (Transformers: Rescue Bots) *Levi Grayson (Raven's Home) *Throttle (Biker Mice From Mars) *Raphael (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) *Nagito Komaeda (Danganronpa) *Ruki (Neopets) *Bob Parr/Mr. Incredible (The Incredibles) *Andrew Hanbridge (Little Witch Academia) *Prince Charming (Cinderella) *Junta Nakao (Another) *Wreck-It Ralph (Wreck-It Ralph (2012)) *Fenwick Frazier (100 Things To Do Before High School) *Denzel Crocker (The Fairly OddParents) *Cedric the Sorcerer (Sofia the First) *Pizza Steve (Uncle Grandpa) *Tayo (Tayo the Little Bus) *Marmaduke (Marmaduke (2010)) *Deputy Peck (Sheriff Callie's Wild West) *Jett (Super Wings) *Numskull, Dippy or Numpty (Dumb Ways to Die) *Crazy Dave (Plants vs. Zombies) *Patrick Star or Plankton (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Gargamel (The Smurfs (2011)) *George (George of the Jungle (1997)) *Chilly or The Wicked King (Doc McStuffins) *Barney (Barney) *Count Von Count or Oscar the Grouch (Sesame Street) *Starfy (The Legendary Starfy) *Ord (Dragon Tales) *Toaster (The Brave Little Toaster) *Orson (Garfield) *Winnie the Pooh (Winnie The Pooh) *Steve (Blue's Clues) *Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto) *Leo (Caillou) *Oh (Home (2015)) *Flash Sentry (My Little Pony) *Stoick the Vast (How to Train Your Dragon 2) *Sparx (Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!) *P.C. Popple (Popples) *Theodore (Theodore Tugboat) *Wilson (Chuggington) *RS Mr. Conductor (Shining Time Station) *Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Marth (Fire Emblem) *Anpanman (Anpanman) *Bruce Thorburn (The Hooley Dooleys) *Ringo Starr (The Beatles) *Donkey Kong (Donkey Kong Country) *Kermit the Frog (Muppets) *Peter Griffin (Family Guy) *Phillip J. Fry (Futurama) *Stan Marsh (South Park) *Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) *Sawtooth (Wacky Races) *Buster Bunny (Tiny Toon Adventures) *Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Yakko Warner (Animaniacs) *The Brain (Pinky and the Brain) *Jerry Mouse (Tom and Jerry) *The Cat in the Hat (Dr. Seuss/The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss) *Perfect Peter (Horrid Henry) *Tommy Pickles (Rugrats) *Arnold (Hey Arnold) *Pen or Firey (Battle for Dream Island) *Doug Funnie (Doug) *Henry (Kablam!) *Rayman (Rayman) *Tarzan (Tarzan) *Viscount Raoul de Chagny (The Phantom of the Opera (2004)) *Samson Herms (Super Samson Herms) *Frankie Valli (The Jersey Boys) *Link Larden (Hairspray (2007)) *Timothy Q. Mouse (Dumbo) *Roland Rat (Roland Rat) *Sooty (The Sooty Show) *Bob the Tomato (VeggieTales) *Zidgel (3-2-1 Penguins) *Odus (Candy Crush Saga) *Sebastian Michaelis (Black Butler) *Klug (Puyo Puyo) *Bobby Hill (King of the Hill) *Marlin (Finding Nemo/Finding Dory) *Alex the Lion (Madagascar) *Shrek (Shrek) *Pinocchio (Pinocchio) *Rocko (Rocko's Modern Life) *Mickey Mouse, Goofy, or Arizona Goof (Mickey Mouse) *Aladdin (Aladdin) *Prince Eric (The Little Mermaid) *Jin Kazama or Lars Alexandersson (Tekken) *Reiji Oyama (Power Instinct) *Andy (Feeding Frenzy) *Ryu (Street Fighter) *Croc (Croc) *Pac-Man (PAC-MAN) *John Smith (Pocahontas) *Tishka (Train Tishka) *Austin Powers (Austin Powers) *Charlie B. Barkin (All Dogs Go to Heaven) *Sora (No Game No Life) *RJ (Over the Hedge) *Skipper (Skipper & Skeeto) *Frank (3 Friends and Jerry) *Jack Frost (Rise of the Guardians (2012)) *Goku (Dragon Ball) *Finn (Adventure Time) *Roger Rabbit (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) *Peter Pan (Peter Pan (1953)) *Pongo (101 Dalmatians) *Woody Woodpecker (Woody Woodpecker) *Mordecai (Regular Show) *Melvin Wiseheimer (Harvey Street Kids) *Big Top (Little Clowns of Happytown) *Matt Major (Parappa the Rapper) *Cooler (Pound Puppies) *T.J. Detweiler (Recess) *Tenderheart Bear (Care Bears) *Cuddles (Happy Tree Friends) *Scooby-Doo (Scooby-Doo) *General Lee Outrageous (Sheep in the Big City) *Rick Raccoon (Shirt Tales) *Steven Universe (Steven Universe) (Both have Steven voice) *Gumball Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Bert Raccoon (The Raccoons) *Robbie Freeling (Poltergeist (1982)) *Frank Bannister (The Frighteners (1996)) *Robin (Teen Titans) *Norman Babcock (ParaNorman) *Cole Sear (The Sixth Sense (1999)) *Tommy Ross (Carrie) *Jackson Jekyll (Monster High) *Kyle Spencer (American Horror Story) *Crash Bandicoot (Crash Bandicoot) *Spyro (Spyro the Dragon) *Fox McCloud (Star Fox) *Casper (Casper) *Barash/Wally/Wolliriki (Smeshariki/Kikoriki/GoGoRiki) *Gark (Counterfeit Cat) *Tito Dick (The Nutshack) *Danny Fenton (Danny Phantom) *Aaron Phillips (Instant Mom) *Michael (E.T.) *Babar the Elephant (Babar) *Ezekiel Zick (Monster Allergy) *Sora (Kingdom Hearts) *Soul Evans (Soul Eater) *Dr. Wily (Mega Man) *Ben Tennyson (Ben 10) *Megamind (Megamind) *Zero Kiryu (Vampire Knight) *Peter Parker/Spider-Man or Miles Morales (Marvel) *Natsu Dragneel (Fairy Tail) *Izuku Midoriya (My Hero Academia) *Woody (Toy Story) *Ichigo Kurosaki (Bleach) *Shiro (Voltron: Legendary Defender) *Kaito (Vocaloid) *Shinji Ikari (Neon Genesis Evangelion) *Ron Stoppable (Kim Possible) *Nick Wilde (Zootopia (2016)) *Yuichiro Hyakuya (Seraph of the End: Vampire Reign) *Mako Mankanshoku (Kill la Kill) *Yugi Mutou (Yu-Gi-Oh!) *Inuyasha (Inuyasha) *Percy Jackson (Percy Jackson: Sea of Monsters) *Earthworm Jim (Earthworm Jim) *Pepe (Tecmo Stackers) *The Joker (Suicide Squad) *Skye Nakaiye (The Puzzle Place) *Diego (Dora The Explorer) (both are Mexicans) *Victor (Victor and Valentino) *Liam (One Direction) *Yogurt Cream Cookie (Cookie Run) *Wander (Wander Over Yonder) *Leopold Slikk (Angry German Kid) *Justin (From Justin to Kelly (2003)) *Apollo (Pajanimals) *Sid (Sid the Science Kid) Female Version *Ivy (GoAnimate) *Ivy Valentine (Soulcalibur) *G or Love (Kuu Kuu Harajuku) *Minerva Mink (Animaniacs) *Hazel (Little Charmers) *Kinu Himuro (Ghost Sweeper Mikami) *Tabby Von Meow (Webkinz) *Squeeze (Handy Manny) *Sam (Totally Spies!) *Gwen Piper (Halloweentown (1998)) *Honoka Yukishiro/Cure White, Mai Mishou/Cure Egret, Komachi Akimoto/Cure Mint, Inori Yamabuki/Cure Pine, Erika Kurumi/Cure Marine, Kanade Minamino/Cure Rhythm, Reika Aoki/Cure Beauty, Rikka Hishikawa/Cure Diamond, Iona Hikawa/Cure Fortune, Haruka Haruno/Cure Flora, Riko Izayoi/Cure Magical, Ichika Usami/Cure Whip, Hana Nono/Cure Yell, or Madoka Kaguya/Cure Selene (Pretty Cure; Arizona and Iona Hikawa are both polite) *Moxy (UglyDolls (2019)) *E.D.M.B.B., Bon Bon, P.H.D.B.B., Drag Racer, Yang Q.T., or Black Tie (L.O.L. Surprise!; Arizona and P.H.D.B.B. are very smart) *hjpkay (Users) *Jennifer (Ghostbusters) *Ink (Happy Monster Band) *Queen Clarisse Renald (The Princess Diaries (2001)) *Gidget (The Secret Life of Pets (2016)) *Rebecca (The Sleeper (2012)) *Stella (Trulli Tales) *Ariel (The Little Mermaid) *Charlotte LeBeouff (The Princess and the Frog) *Mercedes (Glee) *Portia Porcupine (The Get Along Gang) *Peppa Pig (Peppa Pig) *Janet Darling (Clarissa Explains It All (1991)) *Eleven (Stranger Things) *Princess Bubblegum (Adventure Time) *Charlotte (Making Fiends) *Rapunzel (Tangled) *Milli (Team Umizoomi) *Belle (Beauty and the Beast) *Isabella (Annie (2014)) *Ashlynn Ella (Ever After High) *Clementine (Caillou) *Kaho Mizuki (Cardcaptor Sakura) *Jasmine Gunn (Cedarmont Kids) *Malory Archer (Archer) *Lisa Lopes (TLC) *Meg Boyd (Damn Yankees! (1958)) *Mia (Boj) *Molly (Bubble Guppies) *Ojo (Bear in the Big Blue House) *Beyoncé (Destiny's Child) *Lena (Ducktales (2017)) *Sweetie (PAW Patrol) *Cornelia Hale (W.I.T.C.H.) *Camila Cabello (5th Harmony) *Beca Mitchell (Pitch Perfect (2012)) *Nancy Clancy (Fancy Nancy) *Rachel (Friends) *Natsuki (Doki Doki Literature Club! (2017 Game)) *Zooter (Jungle Junction) *Girl in Water (Emperor of the North (1973)) *Janet (Family Guy) *Patty Rabbit (Maple Town) *Ruby (Max and Ruby) *Penny Fitzgerald (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Iris (Sunny Bunnies) *Carrie (Carrie (1976)) *Topaz (Trollz) *Portia (The Mighty B!) *Hermione Granger (Harry Potter) *Kat (Casper) *Lucy Heartfilia (Fairy Tail) *Jeanette (Alvin and the Chipmunks) *Sun Hi Song (Make It Pop) *Glimmer (She-Ra and the Princesses of Power) *Stephanie Tanner (Fuller House) *Tess Nichols (27 Dresses (2008)) *Naomi Clark (90210) *Rosita (Sing (2016)) *Selena Gomez (Music artists) *Princess Jasmine (Aladdin) *Amy Gallagher (A Girl Like Her (2015)) *Abby (Abby Hatcher) *Merryweather (Sleeping Beauty) *Maka Albarn (Soul Eater) *Little Red Riding Hood (2 Stupid Dogs) *Kitty or Gwen (Total Drama) *Moka Akashiya (Rosario + Vampire) *Mrs. Melisha Tweedy (Chicken Run) *Ms. Marvel (Marvel) *CJ Martin (100 Things To Do Before High School) *Pepper Ann (Pepper Ann) *Harley (Stuck In The Middle) *Nico Yazawa, Umi Sonoda, Kotori Minami, Dia Kurosawa, Riko Sakurauchi, You Watanabe, Setsuna Yuki, Kanata Konoe, or Ai Miyashita (Love Live!) *Alchemist Cookie (Cookie Run) *Lydia (Beetlejuice (1988) *Una Verse (Novi Stars) *LaBrea (Dino Babies) *Juniper Lee (The Life and Times of Juniper Lee) *Gillie (Harry and Toto) *Lisa (Ponyo) *Pearl Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Lotta Plump (Harvey Girls Forever!) *Pumpkin (Whisker Haven Tales with the Palace Pets) *Princess Peach (Mario) *Amy Rose (Sonic) *Toot Braunstein (Drawn Together) *Vana Glama (Sidekick) *Summer Penguin (Muppet Babies) *Butterbean (Butterbean's Cafe) *D.W. Read (Arthur) *Jessicake (Shopkins Shoppies) *Fluttershy, Sweetie Belle, or Lemon Zest (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic/Equestria Girls) *Elvia (Kira Kira Pop Princess) *Maria (Monsters University) *Penny Peterson (Mr. Peabody & Sherman (2014)) *Sally (Peanuts) *Penny (The Big Bang Theory) *Kelli Brooke Tomashoff (NYC Prep) *Nami (One Piece) *Star Butterfly (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) *Daizy (Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!) *Vaggie (Hazbin Hotel) *Emily (Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends) *Amy Duncan (Good Luck Charlie) *Angel Cake or Lemon Meringue (Strawberry Shortcake) *Zoe Trent or Penny Ling (Littlest Pet Shop) *Princess Amber (Sofia the First) *Mal (Descendants (2015)) *Hildy Gloom (The 7D) *Penelope Pussycat (Looney Tunes) *Poppy (Trolls (2016)) *Skylar (Girl vs. Monster (2012)) *Hanon (Mermaid Melody) *Disgust or Joy (Inside Out (2015)) *Shauntal (Pokemon) *Hatsune Miku (Vocaloid) *Sheep (WordWorld) *Hailey Anne (Yo-kai Watch) *Jessica Rabbit (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) *Mavis (Hotel Transylvania) *Zuri Ross (Jessie/Bunk'd) *Starfire (Teen Titans/Teen Titans Go!) *Liv Rooney (Liv and Maddie) *Sage (Star Darlings) *Paige Olvera (Bizaardvark) *Ruby (Jewelpet) *Rocky Blue (Shake It Up!) *Pipimi (Pop Team Epic) *Loopy (Pororo the Little Penguin) *Wonder Red (Super Why!) *Iris (Ruby Gloom) *Honey Lemon (Big Hero 6 (2014)) *Oishi Kawaii (Oishi High School Battle) *Giggles (Happy Tree Friends) *Piddles (Hoops and Yoyo) *Juliette (Hyperlinked) *Kate (Kate & Mim-Mim) *Annie (Little Einsteins) *Pacifica Northwest (Gravity Falls) *Undyne (Undertale) *Talia (Lolirock) *Hanna Marin (Pretty Little Liars) *Tinkerbell (Disney Fairies) *Gratuity "Tip" Tucci (Home) *Princess Unikitty (Unikitty!) *Ugga Crood or Eep Crood (The Croods) *Babe Carano (Game Shakers) *Sophie Johnson (Every Witch Way) *Piper Hart (Henry Danger) *Stocking Anarchy (Panty & Stocking) *Judy Cooper (K.C. Undercover) *Draculaura (Monster High) *Riley Matthews (Girl Meets World) *Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Ladybug (Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir) *Shimmer (Shimmer and Shine) *Paw Pilot (Special Agent Oso) *Princess Isabel (Elena of Avalor) *Cleo Eastman (Invisible Sister) *Gaz Membrane (Invader Zim) *Kayla Morgan (Cloud 9) *Tiffi (Candy Crush Saga) *Francine "Frankie" Elma Greene (Transformers: Rescue Bots) *Kitty Katswell (T.U.F.F. Puppy) *Nia Baxter or Chelsea Grayson (Raven's Home) *Veronica (The Fairly OddParents) *Ember Evergreen (Project Mc²) *Jojo Siwa (Dance Moms) *Leni Loud, Lola Loud or Ronnie Anne Santiago (The Loud House) *Fee or Princess Roberts (Harvey Beaks) *Marina (Zig & Sharko) *Kyoko Kirigiri (Danganronpa) *Dizzy (Super Wings) *Jewel Sparkles (Lalaloopsy) *Shantae (Shantae) *Chun-Li (Street Fighter) *Emerald Goldenbraid (Mysticons) *Mai Kanzaki, Rin Shirayuki, or Kokomi Sakurai (Girls x Heroine!) *Harley Quinn (DC Super Hero Girls/Suicide Squad) *Starla (Blaze and the Monster Machines) *Sailor Moon (Sailor Moon) *Yasmin (Bratz) *Pearl (Steven Universe) *Ruby Ramirez (Rusty Rivets) *Bubbles (Powerpuff Girls) *Rita (Jelly Jamm) *Addison (Zombies (2018)) *My Melody (Sanrio/Onegai My Melody) *Queen Elsa (Frozen (2013)) *Candace Flynn (Phineas and Ferb) *Violet Parr (The Incredibles) *Gloria Glad (Richie Rich (1994)) *Polvina (Sea Princesses) *Isa (Dora The Explorer) *Clarice (Rudolph The Red Nosed Reindeer) *Lina (Yin Yang Yo!) *Angelica Pickles (Rugrats) *Jessica (Rick and Morty) *Jewel (Rio (2011)) *Zoom Shine (Luna Petunia) *Ami (Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi) *Adele (Sparkle Town Fairies) *Princess Leia (Star Wars) *Po (Teletubbies) *Enid, Dendy, or Shannon (OK K.O.: Let's Be Heroes!) *Sheba (Tecmo Stackers) *Kiki Flores (The Puzzle Place) (both share those nationality) *Charlene (Victor and Valentino) *Audrey or Margaret (Regular Show) *Lambie (Doc McStuffins) *Summer Hugglemonster (Henry Hugglemonster) *Twinkle (Higglytown Heroes) *Lightbulb (Inanimate Insanity) *Lina (Jay Jay the Jet Plane) Category:Protected Category:ArizonaYes DelawareNo Category:Character counterparts